Lost and Found
by Kibi The Wolf
Summary: What happens when Xigbar finds a boy? And that boy is a neko? Xigdem, maybe OOCness, Lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Info: This is like spring cleaning for my mind, even though it's the end of August.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters mentioned.

Warning: Language. No Lemons yet.

* * *

Xigbar had been out drinking, but the bar kicked him out before he could get really drunk. He was slightly tipsy, swaying as he walked, and it was dark. Maybe around 10:00 p.m. Nobody was out on the streets, except for some red head that was carrying a leash. On the other end of the leash? A neko.

A rather cute one, Xigbar had to admit. He had spiky, swooping blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. He smiled drunkly at the boy, and the leash was tugged for him to walk faster.

Nekos often had many trip up their sleeves to hide the ears and tail that marked them as what they are. He had heard of Nekos spiking their hair, wearing hats, long coats, hoodies. He had even heard of Nekos cutting off their tails, just so they could be free. But in this country, if you found/bought one, they were yours.

He was trailed off into his thoughts, and he got to his house, which was sandwiched between two larger buildings, with thin alleyways between them. An alley on his left caught his (only) eye, and he turned his head to look.

The alley was dark, with white light filtering in through the top. It contained some trash cans, scattered garbage, and what seemed to be a big pile of tarps. He was about to turn away, but he could have sworn he saw the tarps move. Something drew him to the pile, and since he was slightly drunk, the pull was almost magnetic

Xigbar reached out and found a corner, peeling back the tarps. Inside was a boy. _Holy Jesus! It's a person! _He could only see the face, and some of the dirty blonde hair. He pulled the tarp back more, revealing a mullet… and cat ears. He sighed. _Oh… it's only a neko… _The strange thing was the Neko's hair style. It was a mullet, so his ears just stuck out like a sore thumb. _Where is this kid from…?_

He took the black glove from his hand, and gently placed two fingers on the cat boy's neck. His skin was deathly pale… but so soft. He wanted to run his fingers over his face… just feel the ears… But he only checked for a pulse. It was faint, fluttering, but it was there.

Curious, he examined the boy. He was wearing a white t-shirt and long, torn jeans. Xigbar lifted the shirt, looking over his back for any kind of branding or whip marks. None. He patted under the boy's thighs, pulling back the tarp to show his tail. He had long fur on his tail and ears, both a golden color. Still, no whip marks.

He had never been this close to a neko, and it was so small, he wanted to pick it up and hold it. But he shook his head. He grabbed the boy around the waist and pulled him up, and the hands that were tucked against his chest fell loose. Xigbar's eye widened. He had paws instead of hands! This must've been a pure neko, one that would sell for a very good amount.

He pulled him out of the tarps, looking at his feet. They were paws as well. He smiled. Yes, this Neko would sell for a lot. He could pay off his debts… By more alcohol… maybe a better house. This time a year, when the kittens were old enough to sell, they went for a lot. This boy looked no older than _maybe_ fourteen.

He cradled him, the Neko's legs hanging off to the side. He wasn't heavy at all. The thing was skinny, pale, and barely a pulse. What was he thinking?

_I must be really drunk…_ He thought to himself as he swayed the short distance to his front door. He struggles to open it with his hands full, and bent down to open it with his chin. Upon success, he pushed the door open with his forehead. He entered his small house, the first room was immediately a living room with a kitchen on the left. He sat the boy down on one of the two love seats.

The boy still didn't move, save for his slow breathing. Xigbar sighed and shrugged off the black coat he was wearing, threw off his gloves, boots, and overshirt. His was only wearing a white tank top and tight black jeans at this point.

Taking the boy in his arms again, he carried him up a short flight of stairs to a short hallway, which had three doors. Two on the right, one on the left. He went to the left, a bathroom. It had a tub, sink, and toilet, the casual stuff. He sat the boy down on the floor.

"Hey…" he whispered, lightly patting the boy's cheek. No response. "Hey, wake up.." He patted harder, and the boy started to fall over. It looked like he was sleeping, or maybe dead. Xigbar turned on the water to a gentle heat and started to undress the boy. He half expected him to conveniently wake up and attack his face.

He took the shirt off, and the boy's skin was flawless, no scar, no brands or tattoos. Unlike Xigbar's arms, which were covered in various scars from the many fights he had been in. He took one of the furry hands and pinched the tip, and a sharp, curved claw poked out. He would have to trim those. He started to yank off the boy's pants, then realized his wasn't wearing any underwear.

Averting his eye, Xigbar finished and put the naked boy into the now full tub. He watched the eyes flutter open, only for a second, but they opened and looked at him. Beautiful blue eyes connected with his single amber eye, before sighing closed again. The boy's breathing was more noticeable now, and his skin got a tad darker.

Xigbar sighed and leaned back. Why? Why did he bring the boy into his house? He could sell him pay off the nasty debts he owed Luxord, his drinking buddy. Or he could buy a better house, though he barely knew what to do with the small one he already owned. But something mentally slapped him. What? How could he think of selling the boy? People out there did horrible things to Neko's especially cute ones, and pure ones such as this.

He sighed again, louder. So. He would keep the boy? Why did he have a feeling that it was a bad idea?


	2. Chapter 2

Info: A friend reviewed the last chapter and said I didn't make it obvious enough that the neko was Demyx. It's in the summary (Though no one reads those, right?) AND I said he had a mullet. Who (besides David Bowie) Has a _mullet_? I digress. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters.

* * *

Demyx came to, surrounded by warmth. Was he dead? He didn't dare open his eyes as he tried to think. The last thing he remembered was being chased… Then being enveloped in darkness… and He had felt hands touching him. He twitched his ears… check. He twitched his tail… he was sitting on it. He shifted and heard water move, and felt water move against him. He was in water?

He slowly opened his eyes, seeing that, yes, he was in a full bathtub. And naked. He jumped and moved around, covering himself with his tail. But when he looked to his right, he saw a man sitting (clothed, lid down) on the toilet. One eye was covered in a patch, and he couldn't see the other.

Curious, he leaned over the edge, then seeing the other eye, closed. He gasped when he saw the jagged scar under the remaining eye. But the eye fluttered open tiredly and the man yawned. Demyx could smell the booze on Xigbar's breath, and cringed back into the water, still covered with his tail.

Xigbar shook his head slightly, looking over to the Neko that was curiously looking at him with big, blue eyes. His ears stood straight up, he didn't even try to hide them! And he didn't even look down to where his tail might be. "So you're awake, then?"

Demyx tilted his head at his captor, blinking, and then saying: "Yes… Am I dead?" He was still a bit… out of it.

"Do I look like an angel to you?" Xigbar retorted, sighing and leaning back against the tank of the toilet.

"Well…. You saved me…" Demyx lowered his head and ears.

"I did nothing of the sort." He said, his eye closed. "I picked you up off the street, anyone in their own right mind would've done the same thing. He didn't see the reaction, but he heard the water move around. "A pure neko like you could sell for a lot."

"Sell?" Demyx squeaked. In his country, the elder told stories of the county he was in now… They told stories of Nekos being captured, sold, branded,_ eaten_. He had always thought they were just tales to keep the kittens in line. But… were they really true?

"Surely you would've known, coming here, that in this great country of Vixia, that your kinds are sold, traded, and bought as slaves. And one like you could-"

"_Don't eat me! Please!_" Demyx squealed, pressing himself to the tile wall of the bathroom. His ears were flat, his tail still covering himself. Water splashed over the edge, getting on Xigbar's feet. Xigbar himself jumped at the outburst, opening his eye and glaring at the boy.

"Why, _why_ would I _eat _you?" He scoffed. "I don't know where you've been, and you're skin and bones!" He joked.

But Demyx didn't find the joke funny as he pressed to the wall harder, whining and whimpering like he was in pain. "D-Don't… Please don't…." He squealed.

"I won't! It was a joke! I'm not going to eat you. We don't do that here!" He was well aware Nekos came from a different country… Exkon, or something. "What do they teach you kids over there? I'm not going to eat you. I promise."

Demyx shook his head. "They tell us that you torture our kind, eat us, and use us like slaves… And I'm not a kid! I'm nineteen!"

"The only thing true about those is the slave part… _Nineteen? _You don't look or act it… Do you have a name? Mine is Xigbar." He was impressed. Most Nekos he met were quiet, well trained by their masters to be silent until spoken to. This one just straight up interrupted him!

"D-Demyx… sir…" He was agitated. People always thought he was some kid or something. But he had a feeling he better not try to argue or anger this man. He _did _save him…

"Demyx, eh? Well then, Demyx, why don't you get out and I'll get you some clothes." He stood and offered a hand, bending over to pop the drain on the tube. But Demyx recoiled from the hand, and the one to his side. He thought Xigbar was going to grab him or something.

"Don't be like that! I'm not going to hurt you. Or touch you. Okay?" He popped the drain, the water starting to flow into the hole. Demyx nodded weakly and took the offered hand, standing weakly.

Xigbar saw the Neko's shaking legs. "Are you alright?" He lifted him up and out of the tub, then back to the floor. Demyx clung to his hand as he was lifted off the ground.

"I just… haven't eaten in a while…" He planted his feet on the ground and let go of the man's hand. When he stood he realized he was much shorter, and the man had picked him up with no problems. Demyx stared at the muscled arms, looking at the various scars. But Xigbar just smiled.

"Then why don't we get you something to eat? Stay here…" He left the shivering Neko to dry himself off with a thin towel as he crossed the hall to his room. He found a pair of boxers that were small, some shorts and big t-shirt. He threw them past the door so Demyx could change. Who did so rather quickly.

He stepped out and Xigbar chuckled. The boy had his head hung low and his ears flatten, and the shirt was so big it looked as if he wasn't wearing pants. Demyx looked up and blushed, gripping the bottom of the shirt. "D-Don't laugh…"

Xigbar just shook his head and held out his hand. "Let's go eat, then bed. Okay?" Demyx nodded happily, putting a paw in Xigbar's hand.

Xigbar gently wrapped his hand around the delicate looking paw, smiling at how soft the fur was, despite the deadly looking claw he saw earlier. He led Demyx down the stairs into a small kitchen. He sat the boy down on one of the chairs at a small table. "So… what do you eat?"

"Well…" Demyx thought. It was a weird question. "Fish and fruits and veggies…" Xigbar nodded and looked through the fridge, finding an apple without any holes in it and threw it to Demyx, who caught it. "Thank you~" The dirty blonde smiled and started to peel it with his claws.

"Uh huh…" Xigbar sat down and watched as the Neko carefully would cut a strip of the skin off, then eat it. Repeat. Repeat. The silence would kill him. "So… Tell me about yourself…"

Demyx looked up, the apple completely peeled. "Well… I come from the country Exkon, though you probably know that… I had a Mum and a Da, but they died and I grew up alone… had a boyfriend, but he died too. So I left the country, hitching rides on boats. But when I got here, I was chased and I quess I just kept running… and I got hungry and I fainted."

Some things that struck Xigbar odd were the fact this male had a boyfriend, and that everyone died. "How did… they die?" He asked carefully.

Demyx sighed. "It's a disease only my kind can get… it's destroyed my whole country by now…" He looked down at the apple core. Xigbar took it from him and threw it in the trash from his chair.

"Dem… Demyx. Why don't we go to bed?" Xigbar stood and offered his hand again. Demyx looked up, his eyes slightly cloudy with tears. But he smiled and took the hand, standing and staying close to his new master as they went upstairs.

* * *

ZING. Yes, the next chapter won't have lemons… well it might. I have to decide.


	3. Chapter 3

Info: It seems people are wondering about the whole paws ordeal. Well when I look up yaoi on Deviant Art (my guilty pleasure) I also look up Nekos (my other guilty pleasure). Some pictures show them with paws for hands and feet, which to me just makes them that much more damn adorable. So thanks for the comment:

"Albeit weird, it fits." Though I don't know "albeit" means... I think I'll go look that up.

Warning:

Disclaimer: Unless Squeanix (LOL, Square Enix) wants to sell me the right to a multi-million name for the Tobi Cosplay I have rotting in my closet (My most valuable item at the moment) then…. This ain't mine.

* * *

Xigbar walked Demyx up the stairs to the small hallway, Demyx clinging to his side like an excited kid. He sighed as he opened the door to the first room. It had a twin bed, a small table and a lamp. Everything was covered in a fine layer of dust, even the walls. "You can sleep here…" But he felt something prick his side and looked down. Demyx was staring into the room, clinging to his side, his claws gripping his shirt. He then looked up, ears back and tail still.

"C-Can't I sleep with you…?" He whimpered.

'_19 years old' my ass…_Xigbar sighed and patted his head, closing the door. "Fine, fine. Come on." He turned to go to the next door, the prick in his side gone. Demyx was almost dancing after him, smiling happily. He couldn't but smile too, seeing the young male's excitement.

He opened the door to his room, which held a queen bed in the middle, each side with its own side table. There was a door to the right, which led to the bathroom. There was also a small dresser on the wall at the foot of the bed. Demyx unlatched himself from the older man, ran towards the bed, and jumped onto it, belly-flopping onto the covers, giggling as he bounced. Xigbar chuckled quietly and slowly went over. Seeing Demyx in the clothes he was in and sighed. He had to get him new clothes tomorrow… There goes his Pay Back Luxord fund.

He sat down on the bed, watching the smaller male wiggle around, laughing as he whipped his tail side to side, crouched in a playfully position. "It's so soft!"The Neko exclaimed. Xigbar laughed more, standing once more and removing his shirt, pants, and socks until he was just in his boxers. He jumped onto the bed, landing with an "Oof!" on his back. Demyx laughed and pounced onto him, slinging himself over his chest. The one-eyed man wrapped his arms around Demyx's shoulders and maneuvered them so they were sitting by each other on the bed. Demyx leaned onto him, still smiling brightly. His tail wrapped around the older's waist, and a light shade of pink dusted the blonde's cheeks.

"Thanks for saving me…" He said quietly, still leaning on his savior. Xigbar thought himself otherwise.

"I did what anyone else would have done…" He felt like he had said this before and sighed. "Don't think much about it, okay?" But Demyx seemed to have been thinking a lot.

"But doesn't this mean I'm yours now? Like… you own me now? You're my new mast-" A handover his mouth stopped him.

"Don't… I'm not your master or anything, okay? Think of me as your….." Before he could think, he felt something grip his hand. He looked, shocked. Demyx was biting his hand. Well, not really biting, so much more like he had his teeth on his flesh. It didn't hurt, but he could feel a prick of his sharp canines, barely touching his skin. He tried to move his hand, but the grip tightened ever so slightly.

"Demyx, what the hell?" He tried to pull away, but the grip tightened once again. He didn't get it… The blue orbs look up him expectantly. His mouth was closed over his hand, but he growled lightly and bared his teeth, lashing his tail side to side. He sighed, giving on last tug, but the bite started to hurt. "Demyx! Let go!" He barked. The grip remained the same. He actually got mad, pushing Demyx back on the bed, his left hand still caught in his mouth. He took a deep breath and ripped out:

"I AM YOUR MASTER AND YOU WILL DO AS I SAY. LET. GO." And at that, his hand was free. Deep, dark imprints of the teeth were embedded in his skin. "DEMYX…." But when he looked down he was greeted with a smirk on the Nekos face. "Demyx…." He growled.

"So you _are_ my master!" He jeered like a triumphant kid. He smiled up at him innocently, as if he hadn't just been nomming on his hand. "I knew it." He hissed. "You're my master now! I-" but he was stopped once again, but this time the fingers where pinching shut his lips.

"You little bugger…. That was pretty smooth I have to admit… But don't go thinkin' I'm just gonna let you go like that…" He was making it up as he went along. "You'll have to earn your keep. You'll do the chores… the lady work around the house. And…" He smirked. "Alright. You have to call me master…" But he realized he was straddling the small male, which must've been half the victory for the Neko. He sat on him. "And you'll have to start sleeping your own bed soon."

Demyx nodded at the agreements, smiling. He had won. He grunted a bit as he was sat on, and frowned at the bed rule. "But… Master, I wanna sleep with you!" he whined. He moved his tail to tap his master's back, making a small 'tmp' sound.

Tmp tmp tmp. "You're a grown neko, you should be able to sleep own your own." Tmp…tmp… "Don't look at me like that….." Tmp…. "Okay fine, you can sleep with me-" Tmp tmp tmp tmp tmp! He laughed and got off him, rolling to the side and plopping down next to him. "Now are you happy?"

Demyx nodded and managed to pull to cover over them, snuggling close to his master. His arms were tucked into his chest, his legs pulled close and his tail around his own feet. His paws loosely gripped Xigbar's arm, his face snuggled into his shoulder.

Xigbar sighed and looked out the window. There were no lights in the room, the light was coming from the window. He watched the sun set out the dusty window until he heard soft snoring by his ear, and sighed, settling down into the cover's enjoying some else's warmth by him for the first time in a long time. He slowly drifted off to sleep, not noticing he had moved so his arms were around his Neko. _His_ Neko.

* * *

I like this chapter. Demyx acts out and Xigbar caves in. Oh yes. But that's just me. Review… Rate… Um… favorite? I need motivation, people!

Ableit: [awl-**bee**-it] (Con.) Although; even if

Aww... thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Info: Wooooow….. I have been asked, begged, had-my-life-threatened-over-ed, and guilted into writing more of this story. I love you all. 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

* * *

Xigbar woke to the shifting of the bed, and he rolled over, watching as Demyx swung his feet over the edge. His tail swished subconsciously as he looked around, as if he were trying to remember where he was. Xigbar reached out and stroked the tail, causing a shiver to run up the neko's back, and that made Xigbar notice something: On the nape of Demyx's neck and between his shoulder blades was a patch of fur, the same dirty blonde as his hair and tail. It stood on end, ruffling as he shivered. He smirked, sitting up. Demyx turned his head, perking his ears up.

"G-Good morning…" he smiled, moving so he was back on the bed, on his knees. He put his paws on Xigbar's lap and laid his head on top of them, looking up at him cutely. "Good morning!" he said more brightly. Xigbar laughed and stroked his hair and ears, down to the fur on his back. His fur was soft like silk, and repeatedly stroked it, how any person would pet a cat. "Master like?"

He frowned a bit. "I'm not-" he remembered last night and what he said, and sighed, letting it go. "Yes, very much." After a few more minutes of petting, he cleared his throat. "We should go eat. I was going to buy you clothes today." Demyx excitedly squealed and jumped up, smiling widely, tugging his arm with his paws.

"Come on! Hurry, c'mon, let's go!" He encouraged. Xigbar chuckled, getting up. He looked at himself in the mirror quickly. _Nah…I look decent… _He turned to see Demyx combing his own hair with his claws, carefully pulling them through the blonde locks, then licking his pads and spiking it in the middle. He sat silently and watched the blonde with a blank expression. Demyx looked up and blinked at him. The blonde blushed and looked down. Xigbar chuckled and walked over, ruffling his hair. The neko squeaked and batted his hand away.

"Not the hair not the hair!" He grabbed the arm with his paws and bit the hand again, like he did last night. The owner of the hand tugged it back.

"Ah Ah Ah! None of that!" He lectured, rubbing his hand. The neko bowed his head.

"I'm sorry…. Just please don't muss up my hair…" He whined a bit. He felt a hand on his chin, tilting it up. Demyx looked, seeing his master smiling down at him. He blushed again, pushing the hand away again. "Masterrrr…." He whined. He heard a chuckle, then saw his master turn towards the door.

"Come downstairs when you're ready, okay?" Demyx nodded and watched as he left, leaving the door open a crack. Demyx quickly changed into his clothes from the day before, shuddering at how dirty they felt.

He then ran down the stairs, smiling like a little kid. He smelled something….new. He never smelled anything like that before. He followed the scent, nose in the air and tail twitching curiously to the kitchen. Xigbar was reading the newspaper with a mug in his hand. Transfixed, Demyx snuck over, grabbed the cup from his master and sniffed the contents. Xigbar stared blankly at him. Demyx tried to stick his tongue in the mug.

"Umm…. Can I have my coffee back please?" He said awkwardly. Demyx looked at him, his ears erect on his head.

"…Cuh-Fee?" He tilted his head.

"Coffee. Its what I drink in the morning to give me energy. Give it here." Xigbar reached out a hand, only to watch Demyx flick his tongue into the liquid. He smacked his lips a few times, then made a face.

"Ewwww-ey…." He handed it back. Xigbar chuckled and started to gulp the contents of the mug. Demyx sat on the other side of the table. "Cuh-Fee tastes bad…."

He finished the mug and sighed, placing it on the table, then stating: "It's an aquired taste." He stood. "Now, let's go get you those clothes?" Demyx jumped up excitedly, his tail swishing about. Xigbar laughed. "Alright, let's go." He lead the neko to the front door, then out to the street. After a few moment of walking, he looked down at the neko's paw-feet, then asked: "Do you need shoes?" Demyx looked up.

"Nope!" He smiled. Xigbar shook his head.

"You are so strange…"

Demyx suddenly looked confused. "But… no nekos like me wear shoes….we have pads on our feet!" He then smiled. He held up his hand-paws, showing off his soft pink pads. "On our hands too!" His master reached out a hand and pinched the tip of his finger, forcing the claw to poke out. Demyx whipped hand back, blushing slightly. "R-Rude!"

Xigbar chuckled. "Sorry, sorry…"he stroked the cat boy's ears, and he smiled as he purred contently.

They chatted normally the rest of the walk to the store, and Xigbar hoped Demyx didn't notice the sideways looks they were given. Demyx wasn't on a leash, he didn't have a visible tattoo or branding. They probably assumed Xigbar had stolen him, or was on his way to the tattoo shop now.

When they reached the store, Demyx excitedly opened the door. He watched as Demyx started to look at the racks of clothes. All the clothes in that store were specially made for nekos, so they wouldn't have issues with pants or undergarments. Demyx combed every piece carefully, and Xigbar watched entertained.

But suddenly, Demyx stopped dead in his tracks. Shirt clutched in his paw, ear standing straight up, tail hanging limp behind him. Xigbar came up behind him to see what Demyx was looking at. He traced his eyes to another neko, looking boredly at some pants. He had silver-bluish hair, hanging down and covering and eye, and smaller ears than Demyx, and just a tail. A normal class neko. But Demyx seemed to be transfixed by him. Why?

"Demyx, whats wrong?" Xigbar leaned down to his eye level. Demyx started shaking, and Xigbar put a hand on his shoulder.

"T-That's….. He's…."

The other neko looked up, and stopped too. His eyes widened. "…Demyx?"

"Zexion?"

Xigbar shook Demyx's shoulder slightly. "Demyx, who is he?"

Demyx started tearing up. "He… He's my boyfriend….."


	5. Chapter 5

Info: Jesus, all of you need to calm down…. Apparently this really good - I don't think so, but whatever. Also, I know my style of neko is a bit odd, with the back fur and paws and such, but it's MY fanfic, I do what I WANT.

PS: Sorry it took so long. Some serious stuffs been going down in my life and I just haven't been in the mood to write this.

Warning: Crack. Because I say so.

Demyx and Zexion stood, staring at each other. Both were like statues- unmoving, staring with unwavering eyes. They almost seemed to have stopped breathing. Xigbar looked between the two cat boys, confused as to what to do. Then they both moved lightning fast, he almost missed it. Suddenly they were both hugging each other tightly, and Demyx was making some choking/whimpering noise, supposedly crying. Xigbar's heart ached for a second, but then Zexion started to kissed at the tears, wiping them away as well as he whispered something Xigbar couldn't understand to Demyx. When he did that… he didn't know what he felt.

The nekos' tails wrapped around each other, two coils of gold and slate gray intertwining. The two seemed to be trying to touch each other as much as possible. Their bodies pressed together, their arms pulled each other even closer. It seemed almost erotic, but calm at the same time. But a familiar voice spoke up from behind one of the clothes racks.

"Oi, what the bloody hell is going in here…?" Luxord, the debt maker himself, walked out from behind a rack of jeans. He spotted the two nekos, then Xigbar. The greatest look of delight and evil came over his face. "Well well well… Look what we have here…" Zexion visibly tensed at the heavily accented voice. Luxord came over and tugged at Zexion's shoulders, though the neko held on for dear life on the blonde.

Xigbar frowned. "Luxord, leave them be…" But the brit frowned back.

"Zexion is _my _property, I do with him as I please…" Luxord leaned down to Zexion's human ear and whispered breathily into it: "Isn't that right, Zexy?" The slate haired male seemed to melt a bit, while Demyx held him tighter and looked as if he was about to put three new piercing holes in the brit. At that moment Luxord yanked Zexion off of Demyx. "Zexion is so small all the clothes I have don't fit him." He said in a snarky voice. Demyx looked like he was about to pounce, so Xigbar decided to step in and grab him. Demyx struggled, tears still falling from his eyes, but Xigbar held onto him tightly, as much as he himself wanted to knock Luxord's teeth loose.

"Luxord, they used to be lovers, let them…" but he trailed off seeing Zexion clinging helplessly to Luxord's shirt. Demyx saw it too and stopped moving once again and stared with Xigbar. The blonde made a noise and wiggled out of Xigbar's arms, trying to bolt out of the store. He whipped around and grabbed the neko by the arm. Luxord chuckled behind them.

"Go some learning about them, I'm sure you'll find some interesting things." He smirked. "And what about the debt you owe me?" Xigbar gave him a disgusted look and turned, leading the shaking neko out of the store, leaving the brit and smaller cat boy behind.

"Demyx, what's-" but the blond smacked the comforting hand away.

"It's nothing!" Demyx shouted, his ears laid back, his tails swishing in agitation. He looked around, then looked at him in frustration. "Which way is home?" Xigbar pointed down the street, and the neko stomped away. His owner followed close behind in case the cat boy decided to do something… not smart. When they reached his house, Demyx tried to open the locked door. "OPEN THE DOOR!" he shouted. Xigbar frowned.

"You are _not_ talking to me that way." He said firmly, and moved the blonde from the door and unlocked it, letting him in. The blonde seemed to respond to the firmness by ducking his head, flattening his ears, and sulking into the house. When he was past the man, he instantly bolted upstairs, the sound of the bedroom door slamming shook the house. Xigbar just sighed and went, sitting on the couch in the small living room. He figured Demyx was highly agitated and wasn't about to come out. He then recalled what Luxord had said. _Learn about nekos…? _Xigbar thought to himself. He then stood, and left, closing the door loudly behind him. He walked quickly down the street, almost trotting. He saw lots of people with nekos, who were all on leashes. For the first time he actually noticed how sad they looked… how dead some of their faces looked. He offered sad glances. The ones who responded did so with sulks and angry looks. The other simply stared at him with blank expressions.

Xigbar arrived at the local library, sighing as he went in. He never went to the library, reading just wasn't his thing. Plus how could he read in peace when everyone just stared and wondered if he read any slower with one eye? He could read perfectly fine. He didn't need teenagers in the corner snickering. But to his surprise, the place was crawling with nekos. They were everywhere. Categorizing books, managing the help desk, and just walking around- attached to leashes of course. This made Xigbar wonder- were they just a normal part of society? Since when was slavery legal again?

After some help from the cat girl at the desk, he found a book titled "Homo Felinas- The Biology, The History, and Behavior". He wasn't sure he could read a book that had such a smart sounding title, but damnit, he would try.

Cliff hanger because fuck you.

In all seriousness, I really do apologize for the wait. Too much emotion shit happened and after another fit of depression, HERE I AM!


End file.
